Being Summoned
by Niagara14301
Summary: "Being Summoned" continues the adventures of the teen versions of Sofia and Lucinda. We know that Sofia and Lucinda's amulets can each summon a Princess when needed. But Sofia and Lucinda soon discover they can be summoned too.


Being Summoned - a Sofia the First fanfic

**Being Summoned**

Note: this is a story set in the future during Sofia and Lucinda's young teenage years, and starts about three months after "Incident at Royal Prep".

**Chapter One**

After Royal Prep had been attacked and damaged by evil witches, it was necessary to rebuild the school. While the school was being rebuilt, King Roland had graciously offered Enchancia Castle as a temporary Royal Prep. There were a variety of rooms in the castle that were unused, and these would serve nicely as classrooms.

It was now the first day of classes of the new school year. In a large room in Enchancia Castle, all the Princesses who attended Royal Prep had been called together for an assembly.

"Due to the sad events at the end of the previous school year, some changes have had to be made" Miss Flora started. "While Princes have always received defensive training such as the proper use of a sword, it was thought that Princesses did not need such training. However, it has been decided that all Princesses will now receive such training as well".

Some Princesses seemed very interested in such training, while others seemed to dislike the idea.

"Please understand that this is for your benefit" Miss Flora continued. "We want all of our students to be able to defend themselves should the need arrise".

"To that end" Miss Fauna started, "we have searched for an instructor who would be able to teach our Princesses everything they would need to know about defending themselves. And we are very proud to introduce your defense instructor ... Fa Mulan."

A round of applause broke out when Mulan entered the room. Mulan's reputation was very well known, and it was an honor to have an instructor of such merit.

"Thank you" Mulan started. "Thank you all. You may address me as Miss Mulan. During our time together, I will teach you a variety of defensive skills, including how to use a sword and a bow. I will also teach you how to use martial arts. We'll take it slow at first so you may get the basics. Then we'll move on to more advanced skills. I look forward to meeting each and every one of you".

A 15-year-old Sofia and a 15-year-old Lucinda were standing near the back of the room.

"I'm looking forward to learning this" Sofia said to Lucinda.

"As am I" Lucinda answered.

A teenage Princess Cleo was standing next to Sofia and Lucinda. "I understand why we need to do this" Cleo started. "I just hope I'm up to the task".

"We'll all learn together" Sofia reassured Cleo.

At that point, the assembly ended.

"See you in history class Sofia, Lucinda?" Cleo asked.

"Yes" Sofia answered.

"See you there" Lucinda replied.

Cleo then left to go to a writing class.

As the remaining Princesses were leaving the room, Mulan walked up to Sofia and Lucinda.

"Princesses Lucinda and Sofia?" Mulan asked.

"Yes, Miss Mulan?" Sofia inquired.

"I'm new here" Mulan started. "I was wondering if at some point I might get a tour of the castle so I could know my way around?"

"We would be honored to give you a tour, Miss Mulan" Lucinda replied.

"I don't want to keep the two of you from anything" Mulan said.

"Lucinda and I have a free period" Sofia assured Mulan. "Would you like to start now?"

"That would be nice" Mulan said. "Thank you".

"This way, Miss Mulan" Lucinda said as the three walked out of the room.

**Chapter Two**

It was now afternoon in Enchancia Castle, and classes had ended for the day. In Sofia and Lucinda's workshop, the two were sitting down at a table having some tea. Suddently, both of their amulets started to glow very brightly.

"What is this?" Sofia asked as she stood up.

"Their glowing so bright!" Lucinda remarked as she too stood up.

"I've never seen this before!" Sofia observed. "It's as if ... oh, my! We're needed!"

"... As in, a Princess needs us?" Lucinda asked.

"It would appear so" Sofia answered."I knew the amulets could summon help, but I never knew until now that we could be summoned as well."

Suddenly, Sofia and Lucinda disappered from their workshop. Before they knew it, they were on a country road. And their brooms, which had been in their rooms in Enchancia Castle, had come along with them. Suddenly, both of their minds were filled with information about why they were on that road.

"So that's how it works!" Lucinda observed. "When a Princess or Princesses show up to help, they already know what is going on."

"Nice!" Sofia remarked. "And we're not helping a Princess - we're helping a Queen. We've better get over there!"

Sofia and Lucinda mounted their brooms and raced over to a carriage that was a short distance down the road.

Two rough looking men had stopped the carriage. One of the men was holding the coachman at bay with a sword. The other man was approaching the rear of the carriage where a pregnant woman was sitting.

"Do us both a favor and step down from the carriage, Queen Maria!" the man said as his produced his sword.

"What do you want?" Maria asked.

"Just get down off that carriage!" the man ordered.

"Never!" Maria responded.

At that point, Sofia flew up and produced her wand. "If I were you, I'd be leaving!" Sofia sternly suggested to the man.

"There are two of us and one of you!" the man remarked.

"Actually" Lucinda said as she flew up, "there are two of us too!" as she too produced her wand.

The one man who had been holding the coachman at bay stepped off the carriage and walked up to the other man. Then, the two men started to charge at Sofia and Lucinda. Sofia and Lucinda fired their wands and hit the two men with blasts from their wands. The men were knocked out cold.

"Are you alright, my Queen?" Sofia asked.

"Yes" Maria answered. "thanks to the two of you."

"I am Princess Sofia, and this is Princess Lucinda" Sofia started. "Your amulet summoned us."

Maria looked down at her amulet - the Amulet of Avalor. This was Queen Maria, mother of Sofia and Lucinda's father, King Roland. Their amulets had transported Sofia and Lucinda back in time. And the unborn child that Maria was carrying was Sofia and Lucinda's father.

"It's very nice to meet you" Maria said. "Please, come aboard my carriage, Princesses".

Sofia and Lucinda landed their brooms, dismounted the brooms, then climbed aboard Maria's carriage.

As Sofia and Lucinda sat down, Maria instructed the coachman to continue the journey that Maria had been on.

Maria looked at Sofia and Lucinda, then noticed that Sofia was also wearing the Amulet of Avalor.

"My amulet!" Maria observed. "Oh! So your wearing it as well." Maria stopped for a moment, then continued. "Your from the future!".

"Yes" Sofia answered, not sure if it was the right thing to say.

Maria then looked at Lucinda. "And is that the ... Amulet of Tlara?" Maria asked Lucinda.

"Why, yes" Lucinda answered. "It is".

"So, in your time it's been finally found" Maria commented. "It's very nice to know that at some point both amulets will be in service."

From a large bag in the carriage, there was some movement.

"Come on out, Timothy" Maria said. "These are friends".

From the bag appeared a large gray rabbit. Sofia smiled, remembering Clover from her childhood.

"Hello, Tomothy" Sofia greeted. "I'm Sofia, and this is Lucinda".

"Nice to meet you" Tomothy replied.

"Nice to meet as as well" Sofia responded.

"You can talk to animals, too" Maria observed.

"Yes" Sofia answerred. "Lucinda can too".

Before long, the carriage reached Enchancia Castle. Upon reaching the castle, the coachman notified the guards about what had happened on the road. Soon, a man in a crown walked out of the castle and came up to the carriage.

"Maria, are you alright?" the man asked.

"Yes, I'm fine, Roland my love" Maria answered. The man was King Roland the First, father to Sofia and Lucinda's father. "And these are Princesses Lucinda and Sofia. My amulet summoned them."

"I am forever in your debt, Princesses" King Roland the First said to Sofia and Lucinda.

"My King" Sofia answered.

"My King" Lucinda answered.

"This calls for a celebration" King Roland the First said. "Could you stay for a while?" he asked Sofia and Lucinda. Since Sofia and Lucinda had not been transpoted back home, it was obvious that their job was not over yet.

"We would be honored" Sofia said.

"Then it's settled" King Roland the First smiled.

**Chapter Three**

It was now evening, and a celebration dinner had been quickly arranged by King Roland the First.

"To our two heroines - Princesses Lucinda and Sofia" King Roland the First said.

"To our heroines" everybody at the table said as they raised their glasses.

The celebration dinner then began.

"I understand your from the future" King Roland the First said to Sofia and Lucinda. "So what is a future Enchancia like?"

"Understand that we cannot give you specifics" Sofia started. "It could alter future events that need to take place if we told you too much. I can say, however, that Enchancia in mine and Lucinda's time is a prosperous place where all kingdoms get along with each other in peace".

King Roland the First smiled. "That's very good to hear".

The celebration dinner then continued.

"We would be honored if the two of you could spend the night" King Roland the First said to Sofia and Lucinda.

"Why, thank you" Lucinda answered.

"That would be nice" Sofia added.

"Good" King Roland the First said. "We'll have two rooms prepaired for you at once".

As the dinner ended, Sofia and Lucinda were shown to their rooms. When Sofia entered her room, she smiled. It was her room at home.

Meanwhile, King Roland the First and Queen Maria were in their bedroom.

"I have to go down to my study for a little while, Maria" Roland said. "I have some papers that need to be signed."

"Understood, my love" Maria responded.

Roland then walked over and kissed Maria. "Get some sleep. I'll see you in a little while".

A short time later, in Lucinda's room, Lucinda woke up as her amulet started glowing and making a humming sound. It was a warning!

As Lucinda walked out into the hallway, she was met by Sofia who had received the same warning.

"The royal bedchamber" Lucinda said.

"Let's go!" Sofia responded.

Sofia and Lucinda silently entered the royal bedchamber where Queen Maria was asleep. Upon entering the room, Sofia and Lucinda noticed a cloaked figure slowly moving toward Maria. At that point, Lucinda cleared her voice as a warning as she pulled out her wand.

The cloaked figure stopped.

"Slowly turn" Sofia ordered the figure as Sofia brought out her wand.

The cloaked figure slowly turned around to reveil that the figure was a woman - Neila the evil witch! The same Neila that had attacked Royal Prep.

"You meddlesome two again?" Neila snapped at Sofia and Lucinda as Neila slowly moved forward.

"Not one more step!" Lucinda ordered.

Neila raised her wand. Sofia and Lucinda fired at her with their wands. Neila managed to duck the shots and run out into the hall with Sofia and Lucinda in hot pursuit.

Queen Maria had been awakened by the activity, and followed the three down the hall. Before long, Neila, Sofia and Lucinda found themselves in a large open area inside the castle. Sofia and Lucinda started to bear down on Neila as Neila raised her wand.

"Do you two honestly expect to stop me?" Neila mocked.

"Yes" both Sofia and Lucinda replied.

"Nice pair, the two of you!" Neila continued to mock. "Your not even true Princesses! Sofia the stepchild, and Lucinda the adopted witch! What a joke!"

At that point, Sofia and Lucinda raised their wands and both fired a continuous beam of magical energy at Neila, while Neila used her energy to defend herself.

"I don't know ... how long ... I can keep this going" Sofia said to Lucinda.

"We have ... to .. give it ... everything we have" Lucinda said. "We can't ... let this thing win!"

Sofia and Lucinda continued to fire. Suddently, a third beam of magical energy hit Neila. The third beam was from Godwin the Great.

"Keep firing ... ladies!" Godwin said. "We can do this!"

With three beams now hitting her, Neila was loosing the ability to defend herself. In a few moments, Neila disappeared in a large puff of grey smoke.

Sofia and Lucinda fell back against the wall, exhausted by the magical battle, as Queen Maria raced up to them.

"Are you alright, Princesses?" Maria asked Sofia and Lucinda.

"I'll be ... after a bit of a rest" Sofia replied.

"I'll be okay after a while" Lucinda replied.

"We did it, ladies!" Godwin said as he walked up.

"Thank you" both Sofia and Lucinda said to Godwin.

Maria then took Sofia and Lucinda over to a nearby couch where she gently sat them down. Maria then sat down between them, and put her arms round Sofia and Lucinda.

"As far as I'm concerned, the two of you are true Princesses." Maria started. "Your new royalty. I like new royalty. I'm new royalty".

"My Queen?" Sofia asked in response to Maria's comment.

"Yes" Maria answered. "I'm new royalty too. I became Queen after I married Roland. Before that, I was a harness and saddle maker. My father had no sons, so he taught me his trade".

Sofia smiled.

"Whatever it is, you can tell me" Maria said to Sofia. "I'll keep it in strict confidence".

"You and my mother are a lot alike" Sofia started. "You and she both married into royalty. And, like you, she had a trade too - as a skilled shoemaker - before she married into royalty."

"A fine profession" Maria commented before turning to Lucinda. "And your a witch?"

"By birth" Lucinda answered. "My birth mother was a witch, and my birth father was a warlock. Sofia and I met when we were children, and we became fast friends. When my birth parents died of an illness, Sofia's family - the royal family - adopted me."

"And you've been sisters ever since" Maria smiled.

At that point, King Roland the First ran up. "What's going on? Is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine, Roland" Maria answered. "It was an evil witch come to do us harm, but our two Princesses, along with Godwin, managed to drive her off."

At that point, both Sofia's and Lucinda's amulets dimly glowed for a second, then stopped.

"We've just received new information" Sofia reported.

"The evil witch won't be bothering you again" Lucinda added. "She will be severly delt with where we come from".

Then, Sofia's and Lucinda's amulets started glowing brightly.

"It's our time to leave" Sofia announced.

"Will we ever see you again?" King Roland the First asked.

"... probably not" Lucinda answered.

Sofia then turned to Queen Maria. "Take good care of your baby" Sofia said. "Your baby is destined for great things".

With that, Sofia and Lucinda disappeared.

Back in Sofia's and Lucinda's time, Neila appeared in a forest, yelling at the top of her lungs.

"Sofia! Lucinda! I'll get you two for this!" Neila yelled. "You'll pay dearly for this, you two pieces of slark!"

Suddently, Neila heard a rifle cock behind her.

"Considering Sofia and Lucinda are friends of mine, I'll have something to say about that!" a woman's voice came from behind Neila.

Neila turned around to see none other than Gretel, who was well known for hunting down evil witches along with her brother, Hansel. Suddently, Neila looked around and wondered where Hansel was. Before Neila could respond, Hansel managed to sneak up behind Neila and knock her out by hitting Neila with the butt of his rifle.

Neila, now lying on the ground, slowly regained consciousness. When she opened her eyes, Neila noticed that Hansel and Gretel were standing over her. Gretel pointed her rifle at Neila.

"I hate to break it to ya, Neila!" Gretel started. "But it's not gonna be an open casket!"

**Chapter Four**

Sofia and Lucinda suddently reappeared in their workshop. Their brooms were lying on a table in the workshop.

"How long have we been gone?" Sofia asked Lucinda

Lucinda then went over to the table where they had been drinking tea, and carefully felt the tea pot.

"It's still hot!" Lucinda replied. "We must have returned shortly after we left."

"Hello, girls" A man's voice said from behind them. "Your back, I see".

Sofia and Lucinda turned around to see their father, King Roland.

"Dad!" both of them shouted as they raced over and hugged him.

"I'm happy to see both of you, too" Roland laughed as he hugged his two daughters.

"You said 'your back'," Lucinda said to Roland. "You knew we were gone?"

"Funny thing is" Roland started as he held up a thin book, "about a half hour ago this book appeared out of nowhere when I was in my study. Naturally, I started reading through the book and discovered it was about ... the two of you".

Both Sofia and Lucinda looked a bit puzzled.

"According to the book" Roland continued, "Godwin the Great put a spell on it that would cause the book to appear to me only when the time was right. The book, written by my mother, Queen Maria, goes on to detail how the two of you were summoned to her by her amulet and how you saved her from not only two highwaymen, but from the evil witch Neila as well, before I was born".

"How could she have known to have it sent to Dad?" Sofia asked Lucinda. "We were very careful about not reveiling a whole lot about the future".

"She must have somehow figured it out ... somehow" Lucinda replied.

"Well" Queen Miranda said as she walked into the workshop, "as I keep telling you two, and Amber, and James ... a mother knows everything".

Sofia and Lucinda smiled. How could you argue with that kind of logic?

"Oh", King Roland started. "There's also a sealed note addressed to the two of you". Roland then handed the note to Sofia and Lucinda.

Sofia and Lucinda opened the envelope, then read the note:

_To my two favorite Princesses, Lucinda and Sofia:_

I wanted to take this opportunity to thank the two of you for looking after me. I could not have asked for better help from the amulet - it sent me the two of you, for which I am thankful always. 

_I also want to tell you that I am writing this shortly after the birth of my baby - a wonderful, healthy baby boy (but you knew that, didn't you?). We named him Roland (but you knew that too, didn't you?). And I'm happy to know he is destined for great things. I am also happy to know he has (or will have) the two of you as daughters._

_You are probably wondering how I connected the two of you and my newborn son? Well, the only answer I can give you is ... a mother knows these things._

_Enchancia is truly blessed having the two of you._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Queen Maria of Enchancia_

_P.S.: please say hello to my son for me._

Sofia and Lucinda smiled as they read the note. Roland and Miranda, who had also read the note while Sofia and Lucinda were reading it, smiled as well.

Sofia clutched her amulet, and motioned for Lucinda to clutch her amulet as well so they could talk to each other using just their minds.

"Lucinda?" Sofia communicated to Lucinda. "I just had an idea".

"Give the note to Dad?" Lucinda communicated back to Sofia.

"I see we had the same idea" Sofia communicated back.

"Let's do it" Lucinda communicated.

Sofia and Lucinda then took their hands off their amulets, and turned to Roland.

"Lucinda and I would like you to have this, Dad" Sofia said as she handed the note to Roland.

"I'm touched, girls" Roland said as a tear formed in the corner of one of his eyes. "You know I lost her when I was fourteen, when she died from an illness. This is something I will treasure always. Thank you, so very much".

Miranda smiled seeing the exchange beween Sofia, Lucinda, and Roland.

"Well, it's almost time for supper" Miranda said.

"Quite right" Roland commented. "And we have a special guest dining with us - Miss Mulan".

Sofia and Lucinda smiled at each other as they, Roland and Miranda walked to the dining room. It had been a good day, and it was going to be a good night as well.


End file.
